WE Like It Here
by Pippa19
Summary: This is something different. It still concerns our Musketeers. You will either like it or you wont. I wont say anymore or I will end up spoiling it for you if you do decide to read on. I will still continue with 'No Mercy' so no worries there folks.


**This story is just something a little different to what you are all used to. I thought about it one day when I was reading something in a magazine. It is not anyone elses story, it is all my own idea. There is just the one chapter. I will still be carrying on with 'No Mercy' so no worries there folks.**

 **This is one of those you will either enjoy or not enjoy. If you do happen to read on...please reveiw, thank you.**

 **Pippa xxxx**

 **WE LIKE IT HERE!**

"Where did you find it? murmered Aramis.

"The forest road, in the middle of a meadow." replied Porthos.

"It looks sinister to me, I have never seen the like." commented Athos.

"What do you think it is? asked d'Artagnan.

The musketeers stared down at the strange looking item on the table.

Suddenly Porthos touched the glass making it light up.

The musketeers reeled back away from it as it began to go from green to blue then purple to red before staying the one colour of violet.

Athos, Aramis and d'Aartagnan had concealed themselves behind Porthos. Slowly one by one each man popped his head around the big mans body and carried on their inspection of the very odd looking object.

"Do you think is something to do with sorcery? asked a perplexed Porthos.

"I don't know...but it is giving me the creeps." commented Athos. "What made it light up like that?

"I don't know mon ami...do you think we should let Tréville see it, he may know what it is." queried Aramis.

"What are all those square things on the glass? asked d'Artagnan frowning.

"Look they have wording on them! said Aramis leaning forward.

Athos moved nearer and pointed, look that one says music on it. I wonder what will happen if we touch it?

All eyes turned to the swordsman with confused faces.

"Well your on your own there my friend, I ain't going near the thing, it could be cursed." growled Porthos.

The others watched as Athos touched the music square.

Suddnely the musketeers rushed from the room as loud strange sound began to fill the chamber.

The item began to flash and move slightly as the din became louder. The musketeers had hidden behind the door.

"Dear God...I have never heard such a thing." gasped Aramis taking a peek around the door.

The men had to raise their voices to be heard. Other musketeers and cadets began to look towards the noise, each in wonder at the strange sound reverbarating around the courtyard.

"We need to stop it NOW! yelled Porthos.

"Its my fault I should never have touched the thing." roared Athos. "Will press the square thing again."

"Be careful Athos! yelled Aramis

They all watched as the swordsman walked slowly into the room. He stared down at the strange thing as it continued to make such a sound. It now looked like lightning strikes across the sky as it lit up the chamber.

"The squares have vanished from it." he yelled back to his brothers.

The others had very slowly followed him in.

"Where have they gone then." asked d'Artagnan staring and putting his hand over his ears.

Athos glared. "How do I know where they have gone...I am not a sorcerer."

"We should press the glass again do you not think? growled Porthos.

"WE? scoffed Aramis. "By all means my friend if you want to press the glass do it. But be warned mon ami...it has to be some kind of witchcraft."

Porthos looked from one brother to the other and made a gruff sound through his nostrils.

"The noise is driving me mad...just do something Porthos! yelled Athos.

That second the big man pressed the glass, nothing happened making the others exchange iritated glances.

This time d'Atagnan pressed it as though prodding the thing all over. The sound suddenly stopped.

The Gascon turned to the others and grinned. "You see...I knew what to do."

"Of course you did! scoffed Athos.

That moment the men turend as Captain Tréville entered the chamber.

"Just what is going on in here boys? I cannot hear myself think, I am trying to finish my paperwork for the king.

The musketeers had formed a line in front of the object, doing their best to conceal it.

"Sorry captain, it will not happen again." answered Aramis. "Porthos thinks he can sing, but he wont listen to us when we tell him he sounds like a strangled rat."

The big musketeer glared at the marksman making the others stifle a grin.

Tréville looked from one man to the other, his face full of intrigue and suspicion.

That moment everyone leaped away from the table as a strange voice erupted around the room.

"NEXT TRACK! NEXT TRACK! DO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE?

Tréville's eyes widened.

"What the hell is that! he suddenly gasped staring down at the table top and nudging his men out of the way.

"I found it in the forest Sir, we do believe it may be something lost by a witch along the way." answered Porthos.

Tréville sat at the table and picked the item up in his hands, the musketeer captain began to inspect it, a frown set upon his face.

"You are probably right Porthos...you should never have brought it here."

"Do you think it could be cursed captain? asked d'Artagnan.

"Look! exclaimed Athos suddenly as Tréville turned the thing over. "It looks like an insignia of an apple."

The five men followed the swordsmans stare and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...maybe whoever uses this odd looking thing worships fruit." commented Aramis.

Porthos gave his friend a glare and frowned. "Why would anyone worship fruit you dolt!

Aramis scoffed aloud. "Just thinking out loud my friend...it must mean something to someone."

"Look the squares have come back again." said Athos moving and sitting next to Tréville as the older man inspected the thing.

"I wonder what this means? asked Tréville touching a square.

That moment a list formed on the glass making the five musketeers glance at one another.

Tréville squinted his eyes and looked at the strange script.

"What the hell does camera mean? frowned Aramis, glancing up at the others.

Porthos shrugged his shoulders. "How would I know...I am not a bloody warlock."

Athos eyed both his friends. "Lets find out." he said moving his finger towards the square on the glass.

The swordsman pressed it. They all watched in anticipation as the glass became a dark grey color.

"Nothing is happening." said d'Artagnan watching the glass.

Suddenly Aramis pushed his brothers out of the way. "Come! lets have a look." he said picking up the object.

The markman was grinning as he pressed the camera square. His eyes widened with sheer horror and confusion.

Everyone stared as Aramis instantly became pale and nauseous looking.

"What is it Mis." growled Porthos " You look like you 'ave seen a ghost."

Aramis stood rigid to the spot as he fixed his eyes on the strange item his friend had found in the forest. He suddnely threw it down onto the table and reeled back to a seat and sat.

With his head in his hands the marksman instantly looked up at his friends.

"We should get rid of it...it is the work of a sorcerer...I do not like what it does." he gasped in short breaths.

Athos frowned at his friend. "Aramis! what just happened?

Aramis scratched his head. "When I pressed that square thing...I could see you all in it...watching me, and moving around the room...it is not something I want to be involved in."

Tréville suddenly picked up the item and looked at it. He swallowed hard as he noticed what Aramis was speaking of.

"Dear God! it is like some kind of looking glass." he muttered. Holding it up to the ceiling Tréville began to smile.

"This is not like anything I have ever seen before...you could be right Aramis...we should probably take it back where Porthos found it."

Porthos watched over his captains shoulder, his face full of intrigue and could see his brothers in it. He leaned over and pressed the small round thing on the front.

It suddenly stopped moving and made a flash like a lightning bolt.

The musketeers stared down at the small looking painting of themselves.

d'Artagnan picked it up and shook it. "Look...it does not move, we are stuck in it like sorcery...I agree we should return to the place Porthos found it."

"Come lets go now." said Athos putting on his hat and picking up the object, he walked from the chamber. The others followed him.

Treville watched them go. "Be careful boys, whoever lost it may be there looking for it."

"We will! came the voices in unison.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Forest Meadow:**

Whoa! growled Porthos. "This is the place...Im sure of it." He jumped down from his mount and walked a few paces towards the meadow.

Athos noticed a small steam as he scanned the open field.

Each musketeer had dismounted and were now following the big man to the spot he had found the object.

Something caught Aramis eye on the far side of the meadow, it was a bright looking light.

"Over there look." he murmered

"What the HELL! is that." gasped d'Artagnan putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I don't like any of this...I feel like we are being watched." whispered Athos grasping his pistol in his hand. The others followed suit.

Suddenly as the men slowly approached the light, it diminished from view.

"Lets just leave it here and go" said Aramis "The sooner we get out of here the better."

Porthos took it from Athos who put it on the ground. "I found it under this tree." he said placing it down on the grass.

"Right well lets just leave it be and go." said Athos turning to leave. He suddenly stopped in his tracks as he came face to face with a man. The swordsman couldn't take his eyes off his attire, just what in hells creation was he wearing.

The others turned and aimed their pistols at him.

"Stay where you! move and I will not hesitate to shoot." growled Porthos.

The musketeers glared at the man each one eyeing his clothing. They had never seen such attire in their lives before, just who was this strange looking man.

"Who are you monsieur, what is your business here? asked a perplexed Athos.

The man smiled. "I see you found my tablet then." asked the man.

"Tablet? murmered d'Artagnan.

The man moved to pick up the object prompting the musketeers to continue to wield their pistols.

They watched as the stranger retrieved what he called a tablet.

"You never answered the question." growled Aramis. "Who are you?

The stranger looked at each one in turn. "My name is Zack I come from England...

"Zack? what kinda name is that...never 'eard that before." growled Porthos.

The stranger grinned. "No I dare say you haven't. May I ask? are you the famous musketeers? I recognise the Fluer de Lis on your pouldrons."

"Why do you want to know? asked Athos.

The man looked at the swordsman. "Because I have read stories about you all."

"What stories are they then? asked d'Artagnan.

Zack turned to the Gascon. "Here, look I will show you."

The stranger began to point at one of the squares on what he called a tablet. He turned the tablet to face them.

The musketeers watched dumbfounded as moving figures of men that were dressed akin to themselves rode on horseback across a field towards trees.

"How do you do that? asked Aramis frowning.

Athos stared at him. "If you are some kind of warlock monsieur, I suggest you leave now before your are arrested for heresy. Cardinal Richelieu does not take kindly to the likes of you."

Suddenly Zack began to chuckle aloud.

"You seem to find the whole thing amusing monsieur, heresy is a deplorable offence." commented d'Artagnan.

Zack eyed each man. "I apologise...really I will explain all to you...you deserve that for finding my tablet."

The musketeers watched as Zack pressed another square showing a calendar of dates. He showed the four confusing looking musketeers the date.

"What is todays date? asked Zack.

Athos glanced at his brothers before answering. "Thursday March 20th 1631...why do you ask?

Zack turned his calendar to show the four men. They all stared wide eyed at the date. Thursday March 22nd 2018.

Each musketeer exchanged glances. "I don't understand monsieur...what are you informing us of? asked Aramis.

"I am from the future...I am a time traveller...we have been experimenting for years how to do such a thing, this time it worked and I ended up here in the 17th Century."

Porthos snorted suddenly. "I am finding your bloody story a bit 'ard to believe monsieur...If I were you I would go back from whence you came."

"Look at his attire though...he might be telling us the truth." said d'Artagnan.

Porthos pulled a face and frowned at the Gascon. "I must admit his clothing is a bit strange."

Athos stared at the man, he had to be their age. He did look alot different. More aware and well read, he even looked the picture of health.

"When are you retuning to your own time? asked the swordsman.

Zack smiled. "Tonight...I am already late."

"What have we to expect in three hundred years then? asked Aramis smirking.

"I cannot divulge that I am sorry, it would mess up the history of time...I wish I could...but the things that have happened in my time you would never believe. In fact you are lucky to be living in the 17th Century. Your seas and air is so fresh and clean. In the twenty first century people are killing each other every day. Our sea and rivers are full of rubbish that kill the fish and other creatures. Our air is so polluted with all kind of chemicals.

"Sounds a bit like a normal day in Paris if you ask me." growled Porthos.

Zack smiled slightly. "Believe me...you would not enjoy it one bit."

"What are those breeches you adorn." asked d'Artagnan.

Zack smiled. "These are my jeans, everyone wears them, have done since 19th Century.

"JEANS? gasped Porthos. "One of our cadets is called Jéan."

Everyone laughed at the big mans words.

The stranger suddenly moved away. "I am so pleased to have met you lads, but I must go now."

"How will you get back? asked Athos.

"That light you noticed...it is a portal."

"A what? gasped d'Artagnan.

"My gateway back home." replied Zack.

The musketeers watched as Zack walked towards a strange looking round circle that looked like a looking glass, it began to turn like a wheel very fast.

He turned and waved at the musketeers before walking into the circle.

The men returned the wave.

They watched as the circle of light vanished along with Zack.

"Dear God in Heaven! what have I just witnessed." murmered Aramis staring at the empty meadow.

"I am not entirly certain mon ami" replied Athos.

"I must be dreaming...I have never seen the like." said d'Artagnan.

"He said we are lucky to live in the 17th Century." commented Porthos. "I suppose we should be grateful."

The musketeers jumped from their reverie as thunder rolled in the distnace.

"Come! said Athos "I need a drink."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Musketeer Garrison**

 **Infirmary:**

Aramis slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the sunlight as it shone through the small window. He put the back of his hand over his eyes and yawned.

"How are you feeling my friend." came the voice.

Aramis turned his head noticing Athos sat at the table.

"Why am I in the infirmary? asked the marksman.

Athos had stood and poured his friend some water. He helped Aramis to sit up before handing him the drink.

"We were ambushed mon ami, your horse reered up and sent you falling to the ground, you banged your head on a rock."

Aramis frowned trying to remember. "Are the others alright?

"Yes they are fine, we have taken turns through the night waiting for you to rouse." replied Athos. "They will be here soon."

Aramis felt the lump on his head and winced. "Oooch...my head aches."

"I am not surprised by that...I will mix you one of your concoctions for the pain." smiled the swordsman.

Aramis drank his water. "I thank you my friend."

That moment the doors opened wide. Porthos and d'Artagnan walked in, each carrying a tray of bread and cheese.

"Ahh he's awake" growled Porthos.

d'Artagnan placed his tray on the table and smiled across at the marksman."How you faring Mis...you sacred us half to death."

Aramis smiled. "I am fine...Athos is fetching me a pain draught as we speak."

That moment the swordsman returned with the draught and handed it to his brother.

"I had the most amazing dream my friends...it was very strange...it was about a man who came from the future."

The three men glanced at each other as Aramis continued.

"He had this strange object called a tablet, it made pictures of us all without using paints. Porthos you found it in the forest."

"Bloody 'ell Mis...you sure you feel alright? asked Porthos sounding confused.

Aramis continued. "It made sounds on it, well it said it was music, but it sounded more like a battering ram continuously being battered."

"It would seem doctor Lemay was right mon ami...you took a bad bump to the head." commented Athos.

"Maybe I should fetch him again. " inquired d'Artagnan.

Aramis giggled lightly. "I am fine...believe me...anyway we took it back to the forest and came across a man, he said he came from the year 2018."

Athos and Porthos exchanged concerned glances. d'Artagnan sat open mouthed as he heeded the marksmans words.

"His name was Zack...he showed me a portrait of a lady called Lady Ga Ga...she was very beautiful."

Athos rolled his eyes as Aramis contunued.

"Lady Ga Ga...she is nobility I presume? asked Porthos.

"No Zack said she was a pop star in his time." replied Aramis drinking more water.

"Just what the hell is a pop star? gasped d'Artagnan.

Aramis shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure...I think its someone who entertains."

"Yeah...only you my friend could meet a noble lady in your dreams." grinned Athos.

"Yeah especially one that entertains." guffawed Porthos making the others giggle.

Aramis pulled a face. "She was a decent lady, I will have you know. Zack says she is from the Americas."

"Well my friend, she is someone you will never ever meet in reality." mocked Athos.

"Maybe not...but I will say one thing." answered Aramis. "I am glad we are all here in our 17th century...according to Zack in my dream...the future is not very good, they breath in bad air, and they are killing all the sea and river creatures with chemicals."

d'Arganan grimaced. "Why would anyone do that?

Aramis shook his head slowly.

"Surely the future would only become better? queried Porthos with a frown.

"Aramis is right...if that ever happens in the future, I am glad we are all here now." commented Athos.

Porthos poured out ale into four tankards and handed them around to his brothers.

"Here's to the 17th Century! grinned Aramis holding up his tankard. The others followed suit.

"The 17th Century...we like it here."

 **THE END.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this version. Like I said I will continue with 'No Mercy'**

 **After that there will be a completely new FF concerning Aramis and Savoy.**


End file.
